Todo gracias a Cana
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Lucy y Laxus comenzaran una nueva aventura entre ellos dos. Un comienzo no muy agradable para una relación los llevara a vivir la aventura de sus vidas. Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto y Lemon. La historia en sí es bastante fuerte, pero dulce a la vez.
1. Una sola noche

Hola, hola. Esta idea me vino en un momento de inspiración repentino. Me pareció muy buena, pero para el personaje masculino que necesito, Natsu no pega. Y como yo babeo por Laxus entonces Laxus sera el musculoso, fuerte, guapo, poderoso y atractivo protagonista. El principio les va a parecer un poco cerrado, pero créanme. Es Lalu 100% Y el final esta de no creérselo *¬*

Anuncio: que Fairy Tail, sus personajes y su universo no me pertenecen. Esta es creación de Hiro Mashima y, como tal, son de su propiedad.

* * *

Se podía sentir la lujuria en el aire, los jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación drásticamente. Se veían dos figuras en la cama, las cuales fácilmente se podía deducir que estaban haciendo.

Laxus la tenía sujeta por la cintura, con sus manos rodeaba todo el pequeño contorno de la joven rubia. Lo que hacía fácil cuando la aproximaba hacia él para una nueva embestida.

… Lo que había sucedido…

Hace un par de horas, la había visto como siempre en el gremio. Pero algo era diferente. Ella hacia movimientos extraños cuando caminaba, se tambaleaba y esas cosas. Se acerco porque vio a Cana a un lado riendo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Cuestiono el Dreyar cuando se posiciono al lado de la Alberona.

-Rete a Lucy a una competencia de bebidas. –Sonrió triunfal la castaña -¿Y quién crees que ganó?

-Es estúpido el simple hecho de que ella haya aceptado. –Declaro con una ceja alzada el rubio.

-Oye, Laxus… ¿Por qué no la llevas a su casa? Se está haciendo de noche y podría ser peligroso para una Barbie caminar sola en esta ciudad y más… En ese estado tan frágil y manejable –Murmuro lo último con un innegable brillo pícaro en sus ojos, para momentos después, empezar a beber de su querido barril.

El Dreyar no era ningún tonto. Sabía las segundas intenciones de la castaña con sus palabras. Incluso sabia del pequeño fetiche que ella tenía con la Heartfilia, no por nada le tocaba los pechos cada vez que podía. Entonces lo pensó… ¿Cómo se sentiría tocarle los pechos a la voluptuosa mujer? Seguramente eran suaves, llenitos y cálidos. Por supuesto que quería tocarlos, era un hombre después de todo.

Pero no podía simplemente abusar de alguien en ese estado. Y es que parecía que la maga no soportaba ni un poco el alcohol. Apenas y podía caminar como era debido.

Volteo a todos lados solo para encontrarse la misma escena en todas partes: Borrachos tambaleándose y, algunos cuantos, cantando como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿Qué mier…? –Inquirió molesto al notar el estado del gremio, que más que un gremio. Parecía una cantina.

-Es por la hora, no sé si ya te diste cuenta pero es la 1 de la madrugada –Menciono Cana como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –Toda la gente… "Decente" ya se fue a dormir. Lucy esta aquí porque yo la obligue a quedarse –Comento como si el líder de Raijinshu se lo hubiese preguntado.

-¿Y por qué no la llevas tu?

-¿Bromeas? Para mí la noche es joven. Si solo me eh tomado 3 barriles –Rebatió con un cierto aire de ofensa la castaña para volver a empinarse el inmenso contenedor.

Y al final, el hombre no tuvo más opción que ayudar a la chica que ya se había caído cerca de una mesa…

-Eres muy bueno, Laxus –Habló alegremente la Heartfilia cuando iban caminando ya un poco alejados de gremio, siendo sujetada por Laxus. Este solo rodo los ojos al escuchar la melosa voz de la chica. Se "escuchaba" el estado en el que estaba –También estas bien bueno… -Murmuro de repente lo que hizo sonrojar furiosamente a su acompañante, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Este… Gracias, supongo –Dijo apresurando un poco el paso. Pensaba dejarla y salir rápido de ahí.

-¿Y yo? –Cuestiono de repente.

-¿Tu, qué? –Pregunto sin entender.

-¿Estoy buena? –Eso lo dejo un poco incomodo. Porque obviamente el Dreyar sabía que estaba como quería y hasta más, pero no pensaba decirle aquello. Esos días en los que era un completo patán y les decía a las mujeres lo que quería habían quedado en el pasado… Supuestamente. –Vamos, Laxus –Ronroneo otra vez –Sé que me deseas… ¿Por qué te comportas como un niñato conmigo?

El hombre estuvo a punto de responder hasta que escucho como la chica hipaba y recordó el estado en el que se encontraba. Así que no le respondió, simplemente siguió caminando.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de ella, él tenía planeado simplemente dejarla. Pero cuando la vio sacar la llave y como ni siquiera le atinaba a la cerradura, decidió ayudarla. Y la siguió escaleras arriba hasta que se toparon con la otra puerta que daba directamente a su dormitorio. Una vez estuvieron dentro, él se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado en aquel lugar. Había escuchado las anécdotas de sus compañeros de gremio de la cantidad de tiempo que gastaban estando en la casa de la chica y de cómo irrumpían en ella.

Observo todo detenidamente, todo era tan… rosa. Tan cursi y eso. Aunque admitía que así era exactamente como le gustaban las mujeres: Femeninas. No toda esa mierda de que si se enojaban te podían hasta matar. Eso era quizá una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la Heartfilia, el hecho de que, junto a ella, parecía incluso más macho de lo que era.

Se quedo observando toda la habitación, tenía un tenue olor exquisito era algo dulce como a vainilla. No como la habitación de Evergreen que olía solo a hierbas y esas plantas feas. ¿Cómo se llamaban? A sí, Cactus.

Un estruendoso sonido lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Parecía que algo se había caído en la habitación continua, camino un poco dudoso y al entrar en la que parecía ser la cocina vio un desastre completo en el piso de esta… Y a la Heartfilia en medio del desastre.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué te pasó? –Pregunto, retóricamente por supuesto, a la chica.

-Moe, Laxus es tan malo. –Ronroneo mientras se levantaba, dándole una esplendida vista de su trasero al Dreyar – ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a servirme algo de comer?

-¿Algo de comer? ¿Qué carajos quieres comer a estas horas de la noche?

-Leche… -Volvió a ronronear la rubia mientras se acercaba con movimientos casi gatunos –Tengo sed. Y quiero leche –Puntualizo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un brillo lujurioso.

¡¿Qué demonios?! Eso había dejado de ser "insinuación" desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora se le estaba ofreciendo descaradamente en bandeja, no de plata, ¡de oro! La chica puso sus manos en el pecho de Laxus y casi por instinto el mencionado dio un salto en su lugar. Empezó a sudar frio por la situación. Bueno, no es como si nunca hubiese estado con alguna mujer. De hecho, su primera experiencia había sido una horrible pesadilla, luego le había tomado el gusto. Y cuando regreso a Fairy Tail decidió que no podía seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas como si nada.

Entonces aquello rompía la regla. La rubia seguía masajeándole el pecho con sus delicadas manos. Y contorneaba los músculos que se marcaban aún entre la camiseta. El problema fue cuando quiso ir un poco más abajo… Laxus la sujeto de la muñeca de su mano traviesa mientras la miraba fijamente con un gesto de desaprobación.

La Heartfilia no parecía entender y simplemente se soltó del agarre y empezó a reír. Entonces Laxus se sintió como un completo imbécil, al parecer la chica se estaba burlando de él. Lucy retrocedió un paso para nuevamente saltar hacia adelante. Al parecer, se había astillado el pie con uno de los vidrios rotos que había por toda la cocina y soltó una exclamación de dolor.

-Mira que eres tonta. –Murmuro Laxus al ver lo ocurrido –Caminar descalza donde hay platos rotos no ha sido tu mejor idea ¿Uh? –Pregunto con tono de diversión mientras alzaba una ceja –Ve a tu habitación y siéntate mientras yo recojo este tiradero –Le ordenó mientras la empujaba fuera de la cocina. Se agacho e hizo lo que dijo que haría.

Por otra parte la rubia en su habitación, por su estado de ebriedad, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o le habían dicho. Como tenía calor decidió que su ropa le incomodaba (Típico borracho nudista) Sin importarle que el Dreyar seguía en su casa. Por alguna razón cuando lo vio hace como una hora en el gremio su cuerpo se había calentado casi por instinto.

Sin darse cuenta de repente estuvo en el piso, gateo hasta llegar a la cama donde empezó a escalar casi por inercia. Se acostó boca arriba viendo al techo nada más, se encontraba sin su camisa. Solo con su ropa interior, su falda y sus botas. Su mente no encontraba nada interesante que hacer hasta que la imagen del Dreyar apareció. Se volvió a sentir caliente y para auto-complacerse se empezó a acariciar el abdomen, suaves movimientos sobre su suave piel y llegaba hasta su cintura, y de vuelta hacia abajo. Delineó el contorno de su falda con el dedo índice. ¿Metía su mano bajo su ropa? Bueno, en el estado en el que se encontraba parecía algo que normalmente haría ¿No?... Y así lo hiso.

El Dreyar ya había votado el cristal roto a la basura, se disponía a irse cuando empezó a escuchar una respiración fuerte que provenía desde la otra habitación. "Maldición" pensó el rubio cuando imaginó que podría ser. Caminó dudoso hasta la sala/habitación y se encontró justamente con una de sus fantasías eróticas volviéndose realidad. A la Heartfilia manoseándose frente a él. No lo podía aguantar, no lo iba a aguantar. Ella estaba demasiado como a él le encantaba y no podía simplemente negarse a ese gustazo.

Con la mente nublada al 100% Solo supo que se estaba quitando la ropa y cuando ya estaba encima de la chica…

… Y a la mañana siguiente…

Lo primero que sintió, obviamente, fue un intenso y desesperante dolor de cabeza horrible. Como si se hubiese tomado un barril entero de la más estupefaciente cerveza del mundo. Pero lo que sintió a continuación no fue nada comparado en dolor; Justo en su entrepierna y en su vientre bajo estaba un dolor que tal vez no era tan fuerte, pero si era agudo como nunca lo había sentido. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podía dolerle ahí! Mantenía los ojos apretados por ambos dolores que la carcomían furiosamente. Estuvo así hasta que de un momento a otro escucho un pesado suspiro a su lado. Abrió sin pensar los ojos dejando que la intensa luz del mediodía dañara sus pupilas. Y lo que vio fue a un… a un… ¡A un hombre dormido!

Por instinto se hiso hacía atrás, sin contar que estaba al borde de su propia cama, y se calló dando un rotundo golpe en el suelo. Genial, otro dolor para la colección.

Escuchó como el hombre en su cama se removía por el ruido y empezaba a despertar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Lo último que recordó fue a Cana sirviéndole en unos pequeños vasitos muy graciosos un líquido que más bien parecía agua… "¡Cana!" Pensó enojada mientras rememoraba a la susodicha. Seguro que ella tenía la culpa.

-Mmm… -Balbuceó Laxus mientras se removía entre las sabanas. Algo lo había despertado, un fuerte golpe contra el piso que no podía ignorar. Por sus fosas nasales entro un sutil aroma a vainilla… Y algo más. Comprendió de inmediato que estaba ocurriendo y a su mente llegaron cientos de imágenes eróticas de la noche anterior.

-Mierda… -Exclamó a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir, obviamente, nada bueno…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Pienso que Lucy es un personaje "Shippable" (Emparejable) con todos. Y Laxus ya ha mostrado tener interés en ella así que aquí esta. ;) Disfrútenlo y pronto subo la conti. Bye~


	2. De acuerdo

Holis! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fanfic Lalu. esta dedicado a las personas que me alientan a seguir. Gracias, son geniales. xD Y bueno este capi no tiene lemon pero para todos aquellos pervertidos (Igual que yo xD) Más adelante les dejo uno bueno, no como en el primer capi que fue más bien algo light. ;)

Y sin más que decir, aquí el capi:

* * *

**Capitulo 2: De acuerdo.**

Estuvo estático por unos momentos. Pero luego pensó, "¿Qué caso tenía de esconderse de la Heartfilia?" Si de todas formas tarde o temprano lo iban a tener que solucionar. Así como buen hombre que era se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

Por otro lado la cara de horror de Lucy no se la quitaba ni el mismísimo Zeref. No solo era un "hombre" ¡Era Laxus, por los cielos! Y estaba… Estaba… ¡Desnudo en su cama! Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y su boca también. No podía creer que hubiese hecho eso con Laxus, que hubiese tenido su primera vez con Laxus. ¡Y ni siquiera lo recordaba!

-Así que ya lo dedujiste… -Murmuro el Dreyar mientras le daba un pequeño vistazo para luego estirarse hacia arriba (Marcando todos los músculos de su monumental pecho, cintura y cadera). Respiró hondo y volvió a bajar los brazos. Miro la cama por un momento. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una mancha… roja? – O, mierda. –Susurro más bien para sí mismo al descubrir mentalmente la razón de esta. En realidad no supo qué hacer, realmente jamás había lidiado con algo como aquello. Además… Estaba el hecho de que la rubia no era "cualquier chica". Era su compañera en el gremio, la alegre maga que todo el mundo quería, era… Algún tipo de enamoramiento secreto para él también…

-Laxus… -Y escuchó su voz. Obviamente se sentía como la peor basura del mundo. La chica estaba llorando y era su culpa. –No… Nosotr- os… -Ni siquiera podía hablar bien a causa de las lágrimas.

Con todos sus años de experiencia, el Dreyar había aprendido a que después del sexo. Por lo menos debía ponerse su ropa interior, por si "algo" ocurría a la mañana siguiente. En este caso ese algo era no asustar a la pobre primeriza con aquel enorme pedazo de carne cuando se quitara la sabana.

Y así lo hizo, levanto quedamente las cobijas hasta que puso sus pies en el piso, aún sentado en la cama. La miro por un momento, ciertamente no era esa la reacción que había esperado. El veía venir una de las famosas patadas que Natsu, Gray y Happy contaban que poseía. Pero no… Bueno, tal vez era porque ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Y él, como el experimentado adulto que era. Tenía que ayudarle a entender que aquello no era tan grave como parecía… Aunque lo fuese.

-Lucy. –La llamo desde su posición. Realmente no quería sonar tan rudo, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, la había llamado por su nombre en vez de "rubia" ¿Eso era algo, verdad?

La Heartfilia solo atinó a levantar su rostro ensombrecido y mirar al otro rubio. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar. Había perdido su virginidad con un hombre tan imponente que no tenía ni la menor idea si a Laxus le importaba aunque sea un poco aquello.

Su sorpresa llego cuando el Dreyar se agachó hasta su nivel en el piso y la encaro muy cerca de su rostro.

-No es lo que parece… No es tan malo como lo sientes. –Le murmuro con voz queda. ¿De verdad esa era la voz de Laxus? –Yo. Yo te voy a recompensar.

¡Esperen! ¿Recompensar? ¿Qué era ella una prostituta para que le pagaran por su "servicio"?

-¡Recompensar! ¡¿Recompensar?! –Le pregunto gritando la chica –¡¿Me vas a "recompensar"?! –Se veía furiosa.

-¡No, no, no, no! No me explique ¿sí? –Intento solucionar rápidamente el Dreyar –Obviamente no te puedo dar, ni hacer nada para compensarlo. Pero me puedo quedar contigo ¿Si? –Obviamente no se estaba refiriendo a una relación. Sino al "estar" dándole apoyo espiritual –Por lo menos eso puedo hacer por ti. Ya sabes, sé que todos piensan que soy un patán y eso. Pero no todo es lo que parece –Le dijo intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

-Supongo que no –Murmuro la Heartfilia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma aún sentada en el piso. –Y nadie cree que seas un patán, Laxus…

-Oh, tú no sabes. Si lo creen… Lucy –Finalizo este para luego sonreír de medio lado. Era una sonrisa triste, casi forzada.

Luego de una pequeña charla, disculpas ofrecidas, el relato del como habían llegado a ese punto (Con una Lucy extremadamente avergonzada por su comportamiento) y otros puntos no tan importantes. Habían decidido que aquello se iba a quedar en secreto. Porque no iban ir contando a los cuatro vientos que lo habían hecho en una noche "salvaje". Realmente el rubio se había mostrado muy caballeroso con la chica casi jurándole que no iba a decirle a nadie.

Como ya era medio día, y la Heartfilia daba gracias por la suerte de que su atolondrado compañero de equipo se hubiese ido de misión hace unos días y no los había encontrado. No quiso tentar a la suerte y prefirió darle la despedida al Dreyar puntualizando que se encontrarían otra vez en el gremio más tarde.

Unas horas después, la chica iba apenas arribando al lugar que, como casi siempre, se hallaba conglomerado de personas. Sin embargo, no le costó en lo más mínimo divisar a sus amigos. Llego a la mesa en la que estaban Levy, Lily, Lissana, Wendy y Charle.

Saludó al llegar recibiendo una respuesta con la misma cortesía.

-Ore, ore. Lu-chan es extraño que no hayas ido a la misión con tu equipo –Menciono Levy quien ese día apenas había llegado de un misión con el Redfox.

-Eso es porque ella estaba enferma cuando el equipo se fue de misión –Respondió Charle, en lugar de Lucy, a Levy.

-¿Pero ya te siente mejor, verdad Lucy? –Pregunto Mirajane mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero por supuesto que se siente mucho mejor. –Habló de repente Cana desde la barra alargando la palabra "mucho". Lo que hizo sonrojar furiosamente a la rubia. Iba a protestar pero en ese justo momento alguien golpeó fuertemente las puertas del gremio mientras gritaba "¡Regresamos!". Y como por arte de magia el gremio entero se lleno de bullicio instantáneo.

-Bienvenidos –Exclamó una sonriente Mirajane.

-Lucy, ¿Te sientes mejor? –Cuestionó Erza mientras arrastraba su carretilla repleta de maletas hacia la mesa de la susodicha con los demás atrás. Recibiendo un efusivo "Si" de parte de la misma.

-¡Genial! Ahora podemos ir a otra misión –Grito alegremente Natsu.

-¡Oye, cerebro de carbón! Acabas de venir de una ¿Es que no puedes darle la oportunidad a los demás o tu cerebro ya se termino de achicharrar? –Pregunto "molesto" Gray, obviamente para provocar al Dragneel.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Y ahí iban de nuevo, el típico dúo que comenzaba las enormes peleas en el gremio. Rápidamente comenzó una batalla monumental en toda la edificación, y no era para menos pues estaban en ¡Fairy Tail!

Lucy pudo divisar a Bixslow entre los "feroces" combatientes. Casi de inmediato la imagen de Laxus llego a su mente. Laxus… ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre le gustara tanto? Bueno, era Laxus. Era de los más fuertes del gremio, le tenían un inmenso respeto, realizaba misiones clase "S" desde hace años, con decir que tenía su propio sequito era suficiente.

-¿En "Quien" piensas? –Un susurro muy cerca de su cuello la saco de sus cavilaciones. Dando un brinco en su lugar se volteo para encontrarse con la monumental figura en quien exactamente estaba pensando.

-Ee… Etto… -Balbuceaba la Heartfilia al hallarse descubierta, y no solo eso. Sino que el Dreyar estaba condenadamente cerca de su rostro. Y no parecía con intensión de alejarse.

Ambos parecían estar muy ensimismados en el rostro del otro. Que no se dieron cuenta de que prácticamente todo el gremio los veía, incluso algunos habían dejado de pelear para ver aquella escena.

Laxus dio una gran carcajada enojando en el proceso a la rubia. –Tranquila –Mencionó –Se que soy irresistible –Murmuro dándole una mirada bastante picara a la chica. Ante esto la susodicha no tuvo más reacción que sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello. Y es que él sabía lo condenadamente sexy que era. Y lo varonil que se veía.

-Ara, ara. –Exclamo Mirajane al ver tremenda escena. Porque era la primera vez que a Laxus se le veía así.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –Pregunto Erza a Levy. Pero la mencionada estaba igual o más sorprendida que los demás y solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-Oye… Quiero hablar contigo –Habló de nuevo el Dreyar –Vamos afuera –Más que una pregunta lo dijo como una orden. La chica no tardó en ponerse de pie y seguir al hombre hasta que se perdieron en las puertas del edificio. Dejando a un gremio sorprendidísimo atrás.

-Lo diré de una vez –Comenzó a hablar Laxus después de un rato en el que nadie hablaba, y es que no sabía cómo decirle aquello a ella. –Me gustas, ¿Sí? Me interesas más de lo que crees. Nunca había hecho esto, rubia. Nunca le había dicho a nadie algo así, la mayoría de las mujeres simplemente se me insinuaban o de plano se me lanzaban de una vez sin tanta mierda. Pero tú eres diferente ¿Sí? No preguntes como diferente porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo sé que no te puedo tratar como a las demás. Y que ahora soy yo el que quiere estar contigo.

Bueno, eso viniendo de alguien como Laxus ya era mucho, ¿No? Porque eso parecía lo más cercano a una declaración que iba a escuchar del Dreyar. Además… Había dicho que él quería estar con ella. No era obligación, no era su deber, tampoco era un castigo. Él simplemente QUERÍA estar con ella. Podrían… intentarlo.

-Laxus, yo… -Comenzó la chica un poco dudosa.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres –Le indicó el rubio –Piénsalo, ¿bien? Piénsalo todo lo que quieras y luego me das una respuesta cuando estés lista –Finalizo para emprender camino dejando a la Heartfilia aún pensativa con su respuesta.

¿Qué le iba a decir? No esperaba que el hombre se le declarara después de aquella noche. Y ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. Le gustaba, porque era guapo y respetable. Pero no sabía si lo quería, si sentía afecto alguno por él.

Camino de vuelta al gremio solo para darse cuenta que al entrar todos la veían sorprendidos como si hubiese hecho algo extraño. Sabía perfectamente que el Dreyar era de las figuras más importantes del gremio. Así que prefirió simplemente ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros.

Luego de ese aquello, lo días empezaron a pasar cada vez más tranquilo. Ella aún no sabía que decirle al rubio, y es que no quería arruinarlo todo por completo pero… Había algo que la había comenzado a alterar. Y es que el día anterior a ese se había… Desmayado…

* * *

Chan, chan, chan... Así es. La chica se había desmayado como a una semana de haber... Bueno xD Con Laxus. Hagan sus propias conclusiones. ¿Ok? Ya casi tengo todo el próximo capi. A si que... Bye! ~

Espero Reviews! ~~


	3. Acercamiento

No lo pude resistir! Tengo que subir el próximo capi. Para mis queridos lectores gracias por sus comentarios.

Bueno, para no aburrirlos les voy a subir el capi nada más xD:

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Acercamiento**

Se encontraba sentada en una mesa apartada en el gremio. No sabía realmente que hacer. Simplemente había intuido como toda buena mujer su condición, ¿realmente iba a hacer aquello? Bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás ¿Verdad?

Tenía que decírselo a Laxus. Bueno, después de todo. Si es que de verdad tenía un bebé en su interior, era suyo. Se había estado dando fuerzas toda la noche de ayer y todo el día de ahora. Para que cuando viera al Dreyar, se lo dijese.

Pero en cuanto vio al rubio su fuerza flaqueo, no podía simplemente llegar y decirle: "Oye, ¿Recuerdas la otra noche en la que tuvimos sexo desenfrenado? ¡Adivina que! ¡Pues al parecer eres un semental porque estoy embarazada!

No, no, no y no. Aquello sería suicidio. Maldecía el no haber practicado frente al espejo lo que le iba a decir. Además, el hombre se la pasaba el día entero rodeado de un sin número de personas aparte del equipo Raijinshu. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar un momento del día que no tuviese a toda su prole detrás?

Miro nuevamente al rubio. Salto en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que él también la observaba. Se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que el Dreyar se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hasta ella sin importarle que sus compañeros lo llamaran. La Heartfilia también se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro:

-Tengo que decirte algo –Susurro la rubia quedamente. El chico obviamente no entendía la razón, según él la chica le iba a responder el interrogante que le había hecho la semana pasada.

-Vamos a la oficina del viejo, él salió hace un rato –Dijo para tomarla del brazo de una forma un poco tosca, recordemos que es el rubio del que estamos hablando. Y empezó a caminar jalándola hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo. Nuevamente sin darse cuenta de que el gremio entero los veía con aún más sorpresa.

Una vez que llegaron, el Dreyar la soltó y dio un par de pasos cerca del escritorio. Era una habitación simple bastante espaciosa, una alfombra cubriendo todo el piso de madera, el amplio escritorio con una silla detrás, una de las paredes estaba cubierta completamente por una repisa llena de libros, había un par de fotografías grupales de todos en el gremio en las paredes y una de Mirajane modelando con su típico vestido en el escritorio (Viejo pervertido y su fetiche con Mirajane)

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué decisión tomas? –Pregunto sin miramientos el Dreyar mientras miraba otra vez a la rubia.

-No… No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar –Respondió la Heartfilia viéndolo un poco dudosa. Él solo atino a levantar una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa –Es que… Bueno, me eh sentido un poco extraña.

-¿Entonces no me trajiste hasta aquí para darme una respuesta? –Cuestionó el hombre de repente -¿Me trajiste aquí para que te escuche?

-¡Laxus! –Regaño la chica por la poca consideración del hombre –Podríamos estar en un aprieto.

-¿Aprieto? El único aprieto que tengo es el de mis pantalones –Dijo burlón el Dreyar dándole una mirada lasciva.

-¡No me estas entendiendo!

-Tú eres la que no me entiende a mí, bebé. Te estoy diciendo que tenemos un escritorio para nosotros –Decía mientras tomaba a la Heartfilia por los hombros.

-¡Te estoy intentando decir que podría tener un hijo tuyo en el vientre, imbécil! –Grito esto último mirándolo furiosa mientras señalaba su propio vientre a lo que la única mirada que se le quedo al rubio fue de sorpresa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos predijo, fue la llegada del maestro del gremio a su oficina. En el momento justo en el que Lucy decía la última línea.

-Tú… tú… ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Makarov mientras caía desmayado hacía atrás y su "alma" salía de su boca en un gesto un tanto gracioso.

-¡Maestro! –Grito Lucy mientras se arrodillaba para revisar al inconsciente hombre. –No puede ser, se desmayo. –Anunció un poco aliviada al ver que todavía respiraba.

-Lo llevare a la enfermería –Anuncio Laxus mientras lo levantaba. Era una escena muy graciosa ya que el nieto del maestro, solo necesitaba uno de sus brazos para cargarlo.

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería Mirajane de casualidad había visto el estado el anciano y le había dicho a Laxus que lo dejase sobre una camilla, porque lo iba a revisar. Luego les pidió a los dos rubios que salieran de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Laxus como si nada por la insistente mirada de la otra rubia.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? Laxus yo podría estar… -Habló mientras se sostenía el estomago y agachaba el rostro.

-No te alteres, Lucy –Mencionó el Dreyar mientras se lo volvía a alzar (el rostro) -¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un principiante? Yo siempre ando listo para hacerlo –Terminó mientras sacaba su billetera y, de esta, un par de preservativos.

-Entonces nosotros… -Preguntó nuevamente la chica.

-Si lo hicimos, pero nos cuidamos. ¿Bien? –Cuestionó mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica y depositaba un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo? –Interrogó ella mientras saltaba hacia atrás y soltaba el agarre del hombre.

-Por favor, bebé. Te bese como mil veces esa noche. –Murmuro sensualmente mientras volvía a acercarse. Pero en ese justo momento la perilla de la puerta empezó a hacer ruido y la chica reaccionó empujándolo lo más que pudo. Mirajane salió del cuarto con unas toallas húmedas sucias.

-El maestro está bien, al parecer hubo algo que lo estremeció demasiado. –Explicó Mirajane para aliviar al par –Pero hay algo extraño… Es que. Aún estando inconsciente… Esta sonriendo –Terminó con una gota de sudor tras su nuca al muy estilo anime.

A los otros dos también les apareció la mencionada gota al escuchar a la albina, el maestro era tan predecible.

Luego de salir de ahí decidieron que no querían estar más en el gremio o más bien Laxus decidió. Para sorpresa de Lucy, Laxus le pidió algo "parecido a una cita".

-"Voy a la cafetería por un buen café, si quieres algo sígueme" –Le había dicho para luego salir caminando por delante de ella como si fuese solo. La chica decidió seguirlo por curiosidad.

Una vez llegaron ahí se dio cuenta de que no era lo que esperaba… La cafetería era… Linda. Tenía un aire rustico y muy pintoresco. Había unas mesas bien decoradas, la mayoría con dos sillas nada más.

-Dame lo mismo que siempre –Le dijo él a la barrista. La chica lo miro con ojos soñadores y corrió a cumplir su orden, se veía a leguas que la pobre chica estaba enamoradísima del Dreyar –Pide lo que quieras, Lucy –Mencionó el rubio mientras tocaba la espalda de la chica y la acercaba.

Cuando la chica regreso vio a la rubia de pies a cabeza con una mirada indignada. La Heartfilia estaba ligeramente acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos. De todas formas, es difícil ser bonita, ¿No? Siempre hay alguien que te mira mal.

-Quiero un capuchino y un pastel de vainilla, por favor –Mencionó la rubia sonriendo a la otra chica, con algo de burla cabe mencionar.

-De inmediato… -Dijo entre dientes -¡Bruce! ¡Un Capuchino y un pastel de vainilla! –Grito la barista al muchacho que se encargaba de sacar los pedidos de cocina. El mencionado solo dio un pequeño brinco y corrió a hacer lo que le ordenaba -¿Algo más? –Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Entonces ¿te gusta la vainilla? –Cuestionó Laxus ignorando a la chica y dirigiendo su mirada a Lucy. Pues el Dreyar había visto los gestos hechos por ellas. "¡Mujeres!" Había pensado, siempre tan competitivas. Pero había decidido que los días de acoso por parte de la mujer de la cafetería se debían acabar -¿Es por eso que tu habitación tiene ese aroma? –Interrogo para divertirse de la Heartfilia un poco, ella reaccionó exactamente como él esperaba que lo hiciera, con un monumental sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Laxus! –Exclamó ella, a lo que el rubio dio una carcajada limpia.

-Aquí esta su pedido –Mencionó la chica que atendía entregándole una bolsa de papel y un porta vasos con sus pedidos.

-Laxus, ¿podemos comer aquí? ¿Sí? –Rogó la rubia con ojos de borrego mientras sujetaba del brazo al susodicho. Él entendió de inmediato el gesto, decidió que por esta vez estaba bien. Pero le iba a cobrar más tarde con una grandiosa noche.

-Bueno. ¡Oye, tú! –Se dirigió a la otra chica –Pon esto para comer aquí –Le ordenó

-Pe-Pero… Usted siempre lo pide para llevar.

-Sí, ¿pero que no oíste que mi chica quiere tomarlo aquí? –Preguntó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Rápidamente ella saco una bandeja de debajo del mostrador y puso el pedido ordenado con algunas servilletas.

Luego de tomar el café, Lucy le dijo a Laxus que quería ir directamente a su casa. A lo que el Dreyar empezó a pensar escenas pervertidas una vez llegaron, hasta que la chica lo empujo fuera de su apartamento solo dándole un beso en los labios y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Al día siguiente, en el gremio.

Al principio nadie preguntaba nada, pero Lucy si había sentido las miradas curiosas sobre ella. Tal vez por el hecho de que todo el mundo había visto su salida con el Dreyar la tarde anterior.

-Lu-chan, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Cuestionó Levy mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Claro, Levy-chan –Dijo alegre la Heartfilia. Todas las demás en la mesa (Erza, Wendy, Charle, Cana, Lissana y hasta Juvia) pararon la oreja para escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

-Tú… ¿Estás saliendo con Laxus? –Cuestiono lo más quedamente posible, pero no pudo evitar que la rubia escupiera toda la bebida que estaba tomando en aquel momento.

-¿Sa-Saliendo? Bu, Bueno. No es que… Es que yo. Tu sabes, es… -Balbuceó la chica al encontrarse acorralada por la pregunta de su amiga. ¿Estaba saliendo con Laxus? Bueno, él le había hecho algo como una declaración y hasta le había pedido una respuesta pero… No era exactamente una pregunta para ser… novios o algo así –Es que… Es que es complicado. –Terminó diciendo la chica para el desanimo de las demás.

-Entonces… ¿No estáis saliendo? Que mal, yo pensé que como siempre andaban juntos y se hablan solo estando los dos, entonces…

-Recuerda que solo tienen como dos semanas desde que los hemos visto tan cerca –Mencionó Erza pensativa.

-Erza-san tiene razón –Añadió Wendy con una sonrisa –Lucy-san y Laxus-sama solo tienen pocos días de estarse conociendo y tal vez quieren ir despacio.

"Si supieran" pensó la Heartfilia ignorando el hecho de que hablaban de ella como si no estuviese presente. Ya había tenido al Dreyar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, entonces… ¿Por qué seguía pensándolo? Si era obvio que el hombre le gustaba y, muy a su manera, le atraía su actitud tan misteriosa la mayoría del tiempo. Si, se había a decidido a decirle que quería un relación con él.

Hasta que un terrible estruendo azoto los cielos de Magnolia. Y un terrible augurio se presagiaba desde el corazón de sus habitantes.


	4. Quédate junto a mi

Hola, hola. Yo y mi graciosa forma de consentir a mis lectores xD. Pero bueno, les traigo otro capi que espero les guste, es ligeramente más largo que los demás y tiene MUCHA explicación. Creo xD. Pero tiene un pequeño regalo para NinaCat19. Gracias, cariño eres genial.

Pero también recuerden que yo los amo a TODOS! ok? Son lo máximo xD Y tal vez según sean sus preferencias pueda hacer un capi a sus gustos. Eso me encantaría, así que no olviden dejar reviews con lo que les gusta y lo que no, Sí?

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, aquí el capitulo:

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Quédate junto a mi**

El cielo estaba oscuro ya, y la mayoría no hubiera adivinado el motivo de aquel espantoso ruido.

"¡Un dragón!" Grito alguien no identificado mientras corría por su vida en las calles de Magnolia. Y es que ni siquiera si el mismísimo Zeref hubiera llegado en persona y les hubiera dicho que iba a enviar a Acnologia a atacarlos se lo hubieran creído.

Para que la voraz bestia no destruyera toda su amada Magnolia, Fairy Tail tuvo que hacer lo impensable. Y todo el gremio salió huyendo cuando habían captado la atención del titán. No por cobardía, sino para alejarlo de los ciudadanos. Porque sabían que si iniciaban una batalla ahí seguramente se derramaría mucha sangre inocente.

Una vez que estuvieron en las afueras de la imponente ciudad cuyos habitantes gritaban horrorizados, el maestro decidió que no podrían enfrentarlo así como estaban. Entonces la Heartfilia tuvo una idea: Si utilizaba a géminis para copiar al maestro en su forma titán y alejar a la bestia a el lugar más lejano posible, esto les iba a dar tiempo para planear algo, por lo menos esperar a que Gildarts regresase y pedir ayuda a otros gremios como Sabertooth quienes recientemente se habían declarado aliados de Fairy Tail. Pero lo que la Heartfilia no podía hacer era copiar a un mago tan poderoso como lo era Makarov. Entonces la respuesta llego literalmente caída del cielo. Justo frente a ellos la nueva y mejorada "Christina" hacia su debut con el Trimens sobre ella. Ichiya saltó cayendo de golpe a la tierra quedando con la cabeza enterrada en ella. Hibiki conocía un tipo de magia en el que se utilizaba magia "prestada" para que el usuario intensificara su poder. En este caso: Lucy. En un intento por no ser destruidos porque Makarov no se encontraba bien de salud por obvias razones, Hibiki utilizo esta magia para que todos drenaran las suyas y podérselas dar a Lucy para que las utilizara de apoyo. Con toda la magia acumulada la Heartfilia no tuvo problema en traer a géminis del mundo espiritual y que este se transformara en Makarov.

Y como si por arte de magia (Nótese el sarcasmo) fuera, Acnologia siguió al falso Makarov hasta lo más lejos posible. Rápidamente Levy dedujo que lo más lejos que podría llegar géminis seria hasta las ruinas de donde alguna vez se encontró la torre del cielo. Eso les daría al menos unos tres días, si tenían suerte, para planear los preparativos para la lucha contra Acnologia… La lucha definitiva.

Makarov, es su frágil estado, decidió que se formaran grupos para ir a cada gremio aliado y los que eran neutros, e intentar convencerlos de luchar contra el feroz devorador de islas. Mientras el maestro se iba a quedar con Porlyusica. Obviamente Natsu, Gray y Happy querían que Lucy fuera con ellos. Pero una mirada a la Scarlet bastó para que esta los golpeara y les dijera que ella estaría mejor con Laxus. Al final Lucy fue con Raijinshu.

Los equipos se formaron como quisieron, no midiendo fuerza y elementos. Una vez en el tren, junto con Raijinshu, Lucy empezó a sentirse mal. Todo lo veía borroso y no podía soportarlo más. Así que Laxus pago por un vagón entero con habitación para que la Heartfilia descansar, porque todos sabían de que la causa de que ella se encontrase así era porque géminis seguía huyendo del dragón, pero utilizaba la magia que le había sido drenada a la chica; Y eso, al mismo tiempo, así que su magia descendiera drásticamente causándole unas dolencias terribles.

"Luego de dos horas, oblígala a que fuerce el cerrado espiritual. ¿Me oíste bien? Podría constarle la vida el mantener la puerta abierta más de lo necesario" Le había dicho Hibiki a Laxus cuando vio que este iba a ser el encargado de cuidar a la rubia. Ciertamente, solo había pasado una hora. Pero era completamente necesario que Lucy aguantara, les podría costar la vida a miles de personas sino lo lograba. Pero es que al Dreyar se le hacía condenadamente frustrante en ver como la chica hasta se mordía la lengua para no agonizar de dolor.

Salió del vagón en el que ella se retorcía en la cama porque ya no soportaba verla.

-¿Cómo esta Lucy-san? –Cuestionó Freed al ver salir a su "jefe" de la habitación.

-Empeorando –Contesto el Dreyar haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que sus compañeros no vieran su tristeza.

Para su suerte, su equipo estaba demasiado embelesado en sus pensamientos propios como para fijarse en los gestos de él.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, un moderadamente grande, pueblo en las montañas llamado Kardia. Buscaban un gremio abierto recientemente, hace unos diez años. Bueno, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. Y les habían comentado que aunque el gremio era reciente poseía magos con habilidades sorprendentes.

Fueron a una posada en donde pidieron varias habitaciones, sin embargo solo tenían servicios por cabañas en ese momento, pero estas contaban con varias habitaciones, cocina y demás; Laxus envió a Raijinshu a hablar con el maestro de ese gremio mientras él se quedaba con la rubia para medir el tiempo y que esta no sufriera tanto. La chica estaba recostada en la cama en posición fetal escondiendo el rostro bajo una almohada la cual tenía abrazada.

-Tranquila, Lucy… -Murmuro el rubio mientras le acariciaba la cintura –Solo unos minutos más –Tampoco es que esperara recibir ninguna respuesta.

Y así fue, unos diez minutos después de eso, se habían cumplido las dos horas. Cuando el nieto del maestro le autorizó cerrar la puerta, la pobre mujer lo hizo casi con desesperación.

-¿Quieres algo? Lo que sea ¿Comida, agua? Te lo traigo –Ofreció el Dreyar al ver que la chica empezaba a sacar su cabeza de la almohada.

-Tengo el cuerpo adolorido –Murmuro la chica mientras se sobaba las piernas, las cuales tenía adormecidas. Por la cabeza del rubio paso una idea que tal vez no fuese tan mala. Después de todo, era por su bien.

-¿Sabes? –Cuestionó de repente –Estamos solos -Susurro muy cerca de su oído mientras suspiraba. Esto hizo que a la Heartfilia se le pusieran lo vellos de punta. ¡¿Realmente quería con ella justo después de haber pasado por aquello?! Él observó su rostro un momento, estaba completamente roja. Pero no decía nada, era como si ella… Quisiera. Pero sabía que no podía dejarla más adolorida o la chica no sería capaz ni de caminar después. Entonces acercó su rostro al de la chica y le dio un beso, solo presionó sus labios contra los de ella, sabía tan condenadamente bien que quiso darle otro, y otro… Y así hasta que decidió que iba a continuar.

Bajo dando besos por su barbilla y cuello. Pasó su fuerte brazo por debajo del delicado cuerpo de la chica. Acostado de lado mientras seguía dándole besos en el cuello y bajaba por su escote. Ella por otro lado suspiraba a cada beso que acertaba, tenía la piel tan sensible al tacto y el rubio hacía maravillas con los labios.

-Así… -Susurro el chico -¿Te gusta? –Ella no dijo nada.

Lucy sintió cuando él posaba su mano libre sobre su estomago, la llevó hasta el inicio de su blusa y metió la mano debajo. Al mismo tiempo que subía sus caricias por la cintura de la Heartfilia, subía su camisa también. Decidió que su camisa estorbaba pero sin que ella se sentara la fue jalando hasta librarla de la misma.

Tenía que darle crédito al hombre, la estaba tratando tan delicadamente como podía. Con solo un movimiento de dedos, Laxus utilizó la mano que tenía en la espalda de la chica para desabrochar su brasier haciendo rebotar sus pechos y lo lanzó. Ella solo soltó un pequeño grito ahogado por la sorpresa, vaya que el hombre tenía experiencia. Bajo su boca casi con ansias hasta su pezón y lo succionó. La chica se sentía en el cielo, aquel rubio no se andaba con miramientos e iba directo a donde ella le gustaba. Sintió como levantaba su cuerpo con un solo brazo y profundizaba la succión, ella cerró fuertemente los ojos. Posó su mano sobre el otro pecho y con dos dedos pellizco su pezón, dejó ir una pequeña descarga eléctrica sobre el mismo, y Lucy tembló. El Dreyar ahora estaba encima pero se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas. Luego de un rato dándole atención a los pechos de ella, empezó a bajar por su abdomen dando besos mojados. A estas alturas la Heartfilia ya tenía los ojos acuosos por la excitación y un pequeño hilillo de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios. Él llego hasta su vientre. Jaló su falda con cuidado hacía abajo, pero el Dreyar no se andaba con rodeos y decidió bajar de una vez sus bragas. Dejándola completamente desnuda.

La chica elevó su rostro intentando ver que hacia él. Lo último que recuerda haber visto fue la cabeza del rubio entre sus piernas, y su rostro hundido directamente en "ese" lugar. Placer, puro placer. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras ella dejaba escapar un fuerte gemido. Y es que el Dreyar usaba labios, dientes y lengua en esa faena. El hombre tuvo que sujetar las piernas de ella para que no le siguiera apretando la cabeza, y se las sostuvo con firmeza para intentar profundizar su boca en su centro.

Lucy no dejaba de gemir mientras el hombre hacía maravillas en su interior: Chupaba, besaba, lamia, succionaba, presionaba y hacía todo lo humanamente posible para dar placer.

-¡Laxus! ¡Así, así! –Gemía la chica con la cara completamente roja.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía existir placer mayor que ese, el Dreyar metió dos dedos en su húmeda cavidad. Moviéndolos de arriba abajo y tocando todo su interior, empezó a sacar y meter sus dedos a una vertiginosa velocidad. Ese hombre ¡Sabía! Cambio su boca por sus dedos para meter su lengua otra vez en la cavidad mientras con sus dedos ya humedecidos restregaba el clítoris de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder! –Grito la chica en un momento de desespero.

Y es que en realidad nunca había pensado que el Dreyar se decidiría a darle sexo oral para aliviar su dolor. Pellizco su clítoris como lo había hecho con sus pezones y dejo ir otra descarga eléctrica. Sentía aquella grandiosa sensación aproximarse, el orgasmo ¡Qué alguien le diera un trofeo, condecoración o premio a ese hombre, por favor! Cuando en pleno clímax dio un fuerte y prolongado gemido mientras con sus manos apretaba la cabeza de Laxus contra su sexo. Se vino directamente en la boca de su amante. Luego se dejo desfallecer sobre la cama completamente, con la respiración agitada y sintiendo los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo una y otra vez. Por supuesto ya había soltado al hombre.

-Eso… -Alcanzó a decir la chica entre jadeos –Fue tan… Laxus… -Terminó sorprendiendo ligeramente al rubio que se relamía los labios mirando sensualmente a la rubia. Se veía tan condenadamente erótica así: Desparramada en la cama con todo el cabello esparcido, su cuerpo perlado de sudor y su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad por su respiración. Al poco rato el sueño le ganó a Lucy. Porque esas eran las intenciones del Dreyar. Solo la arropó y le dio un último beso, en la frente. Para luego apagar la luz y dejar tranquila a la chica que ya ni se acordaba del dolor.

Un rato después llego Raijinshu a reportar, como esperaban sus aliados habían respondido afirmativamente a la propuesta. Y es que Acnologia también tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos. Solo necesitaban un par de días para preparar todo e irse, aquello no representaba un problema porque con Fairy Tail habían quedado en encontrarse en tres días.

Luego de un par de horas de sueño Lucy despertó, decidió que ya estaba mejor. Se levanto adormecida sintiendo el cuerpo mucho más relajado y como sus pies descalzos temblaban ante el frio piso de la habitación. Se puso una camisa de Laxus, total, esta le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Camino por un pequeño pasillo hasta una habitación que estaba levemente alumbrada por una lámpara de escritorio. Dentro de la misma era lo que se podría deducir como la sala de estar, allí se encontraba Laxus sentado leyendo unos papeles.

-Así que ya despertaste –Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la chica con su camisa, se veía tan sensual. -¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto cuando la vio acercarse.

-Si… -Dijo aún un tanto adormecida. Se veía tierna, porque se restregó un ojo con la muñeca. –Creo que quiero leche con… cereal, pero no sé de cual. ¿Hay de chocolate? –cuestiono inocentemente la chica sin saber que por la cabeza del rubio pasaban miles de recuerdos no aptos para menores de la noche en la que ella le había pedido leche pero "de otra".

-Claro… -Mencionó él señalando una puerta, la cocina. –Hay de lo que gustes, pero Ever trajo lasaña si quieres –Al mencionar el platillo se le despertó el apetito, decidió acompañar a la Heartfilia por una porción.

Ella ya estaba sacando la bandeja de comida cuando sintió al Dreyar detrás, no pudo evitar tener una sensación en el vientre bajo. Su cuerpo reaccionó a la cercanía del que según este, era su pareja. ¡Vaya forma de reaccionar! Por lo perspicaz que era el hombre se dio cuenta y solo atino a abrazarla por detrás apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de esta.

-Vaya forma de encontrarlos –Una voz femenina los saco a ambos de su mundo, Evergreen –Tranquilos, no estoy diciendo nada –Dijo para luego cubrir su sonrisa con su abanico, tal vez la rubia no recordaba que solo llevaba puesta la camiseta de su jefazo.

Lucy miró sorprendida como todo Raijinshu estaba en la cocina y cada uno tenía una reacción diferente. Genial, ahora tenían material para joderle la vida. Pero estaba bien, después de todo... Ellos ya la habían aceptado.

* * *

Ja! Qué les pareció? Alguien se quiere reír de mi por haber hecho el peor lemon jamás visto? (Lo sé, nunca se me dio bien v.v) Pero bueno, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Espero que por lo demás les haya gustado, sí? Intentare subir lo más pronto posible. Tan pronto reciba reviews *¬* jaja

¿Un review, por caridad? ¿Un review por el amor de Dios? ¿Alguien? ¿Usted lector, un reviewsito para su hermana? ó.ò!


	5. Después de la tormenta, viene la calma

Hola! xD Creo que hasta ya se aburrieron de mi jaja. Pero bueno, les quería agradecer por sus reviews. Son tan buenos diciendome esas cosas tan lindas =D Y los vine a consentir con otro capi. Ok. Este tiene la tan esperada batalla. Espero haberla hecho lo suficientemente épica como me la imaginaba en mi cabeza xD.

**_Advertencia_****, este mensaje puede dañar tu sensibilidad así que si eres muy sensible no lo leas, Por favor- Estas avisado:** Un pequeño mensaje. Tengo amigos que desde hace tiempo me han estado solicitando que haga una serie de Oneshots ¿Cómo decirlo...? Clasificación M (Para que me entiendan) De diferentes parejas. Hasta de las más raras que me pidan. El problema es que ellos son el tipo de personas que solo entran a leer la historia y ni porque me conocen dejan un review. También es como un reto personal para que yo aprenda a escribir mejores lemons (Ya ven que creo que explico mucho e.e) Pero bueno... Qué dicen? No me molesta preguntarles esto abiertamente porque yo soy así. Leo lemon? Si, Eh visto pelis eróticas? Pues claro. Me molestan estos temas? Pues por supuesto que no. Si es lo más natural del mundo! Entonces, pueden ser completamente abiertos conmigo. Si tienen alguna pareja de la que SIEMPRE habían querido un lemon (Como una orgía entre todo el equipo Natsu *¬*{Menos Wendy, no escribo para menores de edad ni de menores de edad, ok?}) Pues pídanlo que si tengo por lo menos 2 parejas (O grupos) creare una serie de oneshots xD P.D: No me pidan de nadie que no sea Lucy o Erza con Natsu, ok? Todo menos eso. Ellas dos pueden al mismo tiempo con él pero nadie más e.e (Excepto que sea hombre).

** Capitulo! Capitulo! Aquí! Si solo quieres ver el capi baja directamente aquí: **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Después de la tormenta, viene la calma.**

La batalla había iniciado desde hace rato, u horas… No lo sabía pues no había nadie que contara el tiempo en un lugar así. Lo que había sido antes una gran ciudad, la mitad se reducía a escombros en ese momento. Por suerte, habían logrado desalojar a todos los habitantes, pero sus casas, sus hogares y su gremio… Ya no existían más.

Escucho los tambores de guerra sonar a un costado de ella. ¿O eran estallidos? Ya ni los reconocía. Desde el último potente rugido del que apenas había logrado escapar ya no recordaba nada más. Otra bomba estalló, muy cerca… Demasiado cerca de donde estaba, lanzándola a un lado cual muñeca de trapo. No escuchaba nada más que el latir de su corazón y su dificultosa respiración. Veía a la gente pasar corriendo y a los magos de los gremios aliados gritar, más seguía sin escuchar lo que decían. Una brillante luz apareció de repente. Inundando el oscuro cielo. Se le pusieron los vellos de punta cuando capto el vibrar de la tierra.

Tenía alrededor de una hora de no ver una cara conocida. Y es que todo su gremio había salido disparado a refugiarse cuando el titán había comenzado a luchar enserio, en aquel momento solo unos pocos se habían quedado a luchar: Los más valientes. Tal vez había sido el rugido del Dragon de Natsu que hizo arder las edificaciones, el grandísimo temblor de tierra gracias a Gildarts, el sonido de las espadas de Erza chocando o la tormenta eléctrica desatada por Laxus... Pero algo los había hecho regresar a enfrentarse con aquel inmenso ser. A los magos no tan hábiles, a los que se encontraban a las sombras de los ya mencionados. Pero es que simplemente no los podían dejarlos luchar sin sus amigos a su lado.

Ella había cometido un grave error en una lucha como aquella: Había buscado a alguien en específico, y es que necesitaba verlo. Por lo menos por última vez. Pero el dragón negro no parecía estar de su lado y con una fuerza descomunal la había arrojado a ella y a otras treinta personas lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraba la verdadera batalla.

Se quedo en el piso un buen rato, paralizada por el dolor. Ya no sentía las piernas, llevaba un buen rato. También recordaba haber visto a Macao inmóvil boca abajo. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Romeo? Bueno, si es que lograba volver a ver al muchacho.

En realidad en lo único que pensaba, aunque sonase pervertido, era en estar entre las sabanas con el rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y es que ese hombre la había convertido en una pervertida. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Tenía frio. Y ella ahora sabía cuál era el mejor método para aliviar el frio…

Escuchó un grito desgarrador, por fin sus oídos se habían dignado a funcionar de nuevo. Pero no era lo que deseaba escuchar, ¿era acaso…? ¿Levy-chan? Cómo pudo se levanto y con las piernas entumecidas empezó a caminar deteniéndose en otras cosas. Bajo por una pequeña pila de escombros y no pudo evitar caerse al final ganándose varios raspones más. Tenía que verla, aunque fuese la última, tenía que verla.

Se acercó hasta lo que sería el cuerpo maltrecho de su mejor amiga. No estaba muerta, más si muy herida, la pobre peli azul respiraba aún teniendo una horrible herida en su pecho. La Heartfilia posó sus manos en la herida abierta y presionó lo más que pudo. Luego de unos minutos en los que la sangre seguía fluyendo entre sus manos y la vida se le escapaba de entre las mismas, pensó que era inútil seguir atendiendo a la maga… ¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando?! ¡Por supuesto que no era inútil! Ella era su mejor amiga, y si así dejaba de respirar entre sus brazos, pues quería que lo último que viera fuera su rostro sonriéndole e intentándole decir que todo estaría bien. Estrecho el cuerpo de la McGarden una vez más entre sus brazos. Si pudiera, se pondría en su lugar.

Volvió a escuchar un fuerte retumbar un poco más lejos, había visto la forma titán del maestro casi por una milésima de segundo para luego esfumarse como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Escuchó a un dragón Slayer… A Sting, lanzar su rugido del dragón. Luego creyó escuchar la voz de Erza. Pero todo se iba haciendo más oscuro a cada momento… No, no podía simplemente dejarse rendir y convertirse en una más que solo se quedase viendo. Ella quería… Ella tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Princesa! –Escucho la voz de su fiel virgo a un costado, se le veía muy preocupada. Y tras ordenarle que ayudase como pudiese a Levy se levantó. Caminando mientras pensaba en alguna manera d ayudar… Y es que Acnologia parecía verlo todo. No podían saltar ni siquiera atrás de él porque también los veía… ¡Los ojos! ¡Eso era! Si bien los dragones tenían un gran sentido auditivo, la perdida de la visión debía significar algo, ¿Cierto?

Llamó a Sagitario, quien también se preocupó al verla en aquel estado. El centauro poseía la mejor puntería que hubiese visto. Incluso detenía balas en pleno vuelo con sus flechas, pero no era suficiente… Tal vez algo que lo dejara ciego, un fuerte golpe que lo descontrolara.

No pudo seguir pensando ya que parte de los escombros le entraron a los ojos, se limpió rápidamente pero la arena no salía. ¡Arena! Las respuestas llegaban como caídas del cielo. Sacó a Escorpio y luego a Géminis. Si iba a intentar atacar al dragón directamente, por lo menos intentaría un fuerte ataque que sirviera a su cometido. El plan era bastante simple en sí. Utilizando su Uranometría, crearía junto a escorpio las estrellas celestiales que necesitaba. Y sagitario les daría dirección. Esperaba por Dios que esto funcionara aunque sea para una parte tan sensible como lo son los ojos. Se posicionaron en algo parecido a una pequeña montaña. Tenían que ser certeros. La gran cantidad de espíritus celestiales la estaba empezando a debilitar.

Con el plan ya armado y todos preparados invocó la magia que Hibiki varios años atrás le había escrito directamente en su cabeza, en realidad ya no necesitaba a géminis. Pero con él a su lado, tendría el doble de probabilidad de darle. Sagitario hizo un gran trabajo al redirigir la uranometría hacia la cabeza del enemigo. Y como por un milagro. El ataque había entrado en los globos oculares de la bestia irritándolo instantáneamente y segándolo .La colosal fiera grito de dolor mientras golpeaba su cuerpo con una de las pocas construcciones que seguía en pie derrumbándola en el instante, intentando inútilmente librarse de aquel repentino dolor. Realmente ni siquiera la misma Heartfilia pensó que funcionaría tan bien, pero lo había hecho.

Repentinamente todos voltearon a verla, sin caber en la sorpresa ¡Debían aplaudirle! Con un solo ataque la chica había hecho retroceder a la fiera. Más sin embargo no perdieron tiempo y siguieron destrozando a la criatura que pese a la dureza que tenía, empezaba a alcanzar su límite por la inhumana fuerza de los que lo atacaban. Lucy cerró todas las puertas que tenía abiertas, excepto la de virgo. Se cayó de rodillas para luego estrellar su frente contra el piso. Ese último ataque la había neutralizado, pero vaya que había valido la pena. No estaba muerta, ni para menos. Solo que esta vez apenas tenía magia y fuerza física ya no le quedaba.

Y desde muy lejos, justo antes de que cerrara los ojos. Una figura masculina y poderosa la veía. Laxus, la veía casi con orgullo. ¡Esa era su Lucy! Parecía una blanca palomita que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Pero la fuerza adquirida en esos años, sumada a la rapidez mental de la chica, eran una devastadora unión de la que pocos saldrían con vida.

Después de eso… Todo fue oscuro para la Heartfilia…

En otra parte… En otro tiempo…

-¡Lu-chan! –Exclamo rápidamente la peli azul al verla abrir los ojos por primera vez en un semana ¿Dónde estaba? –Que alivió, ya empezaba a pensar que no despertarías. Dormilona.

-¿Levy-chan? –Preguntó la rubia mirando a un lado. Estaba acostada en una camilla, ese no era el gremio… Bueno, tampoco es que le importara mucho. Se fijo en el rostro de su amiga quien reposaba en otra camilla a un lado de ella. Estaba… Viva. ¡Levy estaba viva! -¡Levy-chan! –Dijo intentando levantarse, más su cuerpo no reaccionaba más que con dolor. A lo que hizo una mueca.

-Yo no intentaría eso, Lu-chan. Porlyusica se enojara contigo si te ve moviéndote con huesos rotos. –Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Así que ya despertaron las dos –Esa voz era conocida… ¡Erza! La peli roja entro por lo que parecía una puerta de tienda de campaña. Con muchos, muchos vendajes por todo su cuerpo. –Eso es bueno –Mencionó mientras se sentaba en la camilla de Lucy y le tocaba la frente –Por lo menos ya no tienes fiebre…

Así que estaban bien. Rogaba porque todos estuviesen bien.

-Erza, ¿los demás…?

-Los demás están a salvo –Puntualizó la Scarlet mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. –Lo único que no se salvo fueron las construcciones –Miro la cara expectante de la Heartfilia como si le quisiese preguntar algo o sobre… Alguien –Si, Laxus también está bien –A lo que la rubia se tiño instantáneamente de rojo. Escuchó una risa tintineante a su lado, Levy se estaba riendo muy alegremente.

-Lu-chan, debiste haber visto a Laxus cuando te trajo al campamento –Siguió riendo la McGarden. Así que estaban en un campamento –Entró a la tienda de Porlyusica gritando que tenían que salvarte costase lo que costase y que mataría a alguien si no te atendían rápido. –Y la peli azul dio una última risotada al rememorar aquel tierno acontecimiento. Para luego irla disminuyendo hasta que quedo en una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, fue tan mono –Recordó la peli roja imaginando a Laxus si realmente hubiera matado a alguien si no atendían a Lucy.

Luego de eso todo fue bromas y relatos. Querían hacerle el día a la chica. Entre tanto alivio y agradecimiento. No podía quejarse. Levy se aseguro de agradecerle como se debía a la Heartfilia y le dio las gracias de Gajeel también.

Una tarde tranquila en la que no le permitieron recibir a nadie más de visita. En la tienda, relativamente pequeña. Había bastantes personas, todas mujeres. Pero solo conocía a Levy de allí, las demás seguramente era magas de otros gremios. Cerró los ojos cuando los sintió pesados, estaba toda envuelta de vendas. Se lo merecía.

Y unos días después…

Por fin la habían dado de alta. Luego de tantos días en los que no había visto a sus amigos… Ni a Laxus. Había escuchado que al final Acnologia había muerto, o más bien lo habían asesinado. El punto era que el esfuerzo unánime les había quitado una pesadilla más. Podían dormir relativamente tranquilos ahora. Las personas de la ciudad no les habían recriminado nada por los daños a la ciudad, es más. Les estaban eternamente agradecidos por haber defendido la ciudad tan fieramente. Aunque ni siquiera ellos hubiesen imaginado que terminarían peleando en su propio hogar. Como recompensa la ciudad entera les había empezado a reconstruir el gremio. La imponente bandera de Fairy Tail se volvía a alzar en los cielos. Llegó hasta donde habían comenzado la construcción de la primera ala del gremio. Inmensa.

Cuando entró diviso a todos sus amigos amontonados como podían en las pocas mesas que aún poseía el edificio. Estaban en las mismas condiciones que ellas, vendados y moreteados por doquier. Cuando las vieron entrar las saludaron con un efusivo abrazo casi grupal. Y rápidamente les hicieron espacio entre ellos para que se sentasen casi a empujones. Lucy al lado de su rubio por supuesto, a quien no le importo besar con ansias a la Heartfilia aún estando frente a todos. Aunque en realidad, a nadie le sorprendió.

Entonces Lucy se dio cuenta, no era el edificio el gremio que ellos tanto amaban. Porque Fairy tail no era una construcción. Fairy Tail eran ellos, quienes lo conformaban. Porque aún solo teniendo una parte del susodicho, se vivía la misma algarabía que cuando tenían espacio.

-¡… Y entonces Gajeel saltó y lo golpeó en la cara con su rugido…! -Seguía relatando el Dragneel quien era el narrador, no oficial, de lo que había sucedido – ¡Y luego Lucy! ¡Woah! ¡Lucy! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió cegar a Acnologia con Uranometría? –Cuestionó impresionadísimo el Dragneel mientras miraba a la chica. Y todo el gremio miró a la rubia quien solo se encogió humildemente de brazos. A lo que todos rieron con ganas.

Y así iba a seguir, por así tenía que seguir. Con todos como siempre, golpeados y adoloridos, pero como siempre.

En lo que nadie se fijo y de lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue de la mano del Dreyar rubio metida en su bolsillo. Quien delineaba sutilmente el objeto con forma de aro… "Nah, tal vez luego" pensó el rubio mientras seguía escuchando el relato del peli rosa.

* * *

Okis! Ese fue el capi, les gustó? Chan chan chaaaan! Que estaba tocando Laxus en su bolsillo? Hagan sus apuestas. A la de una, a la de dos! Vendido! Achis xD

Bueno, nos leemos luego. Ok? Love ~


	6. Para que estemos juntos

Hola, hola! Uff, ya había pasado un tiempecito sin actualizar xD

Pero aquí les traigo la continuación para que no se me aburran jaja. Espero les guste.

Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo:

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Para que estemos juntos.**

Habían pasado unos días después de la gran batalla que destruyó casi toda Magnolia, los habitantes de esta aún se estaban recuperando. Con sus casas destruidas y todos sus bienes deshechos, pero aún así se tenían a sí mismos.

Lamentablemente la parte de la ciudad que se destruyó fue donde estaba la mayor parte de las viviendas de los integrantes del gremio. Dejando a la mayoría sin un lugar para quedarse más que en lo que apenas llevaban del gremio en construcción.

-¿No crees que sería lo mejor? –Pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada. La pareja estaba sentada en una de las mesas del ya moderadamente construido gremio. Por lo menos ya había más espacio.

-Ya te lo dije, Laxus. Es… muy pronto para vivir juntos. –Respondió la chica mientras le daba otro sorbo a la bebida azulada que tomaba. Y es que el Dreyar tenía un par de días de estárselo pidiendo a la Heartfilia, pero es que si la quería en su casa, era porque el hombre iba demasiado en serio. Y eso la asustaba un poco. El hecho de que él si tuviera donde estar además del gremio se debía a que el rubio tenía una inmensa suerte ya que su propiedad no había sido destruida y se mantenía intacta.

-Es mejor que estar aquí. –Aseguró el corpulento hombre –Además, no me gusta que mi chica se quede en un lugar donde hay tantos hombres.

-También muchas mujeres –Respondió. –No te preocupes, estaré bien. Pero gracias por preocuparte –Finalizó para darle un beso en los labios. El rubio no tuvo más que resignarse, por ahora, y acomodar mejor su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Los días siguieron pasando y el Dreyar le hacía prácticamente la misma pregunta todos los días.

-Oye, Lu-chan –Llamó la McGarden mientras se sentaba en una mesa con la rubia – ¿No crees que Laxus realmente quiere que vivas con él? –A lo que la Heartfilia solo la miró con extrañeza –Me refiero a que… Te viene a ver todos los días y siempre se está contigo, a menos que salga de misión pero… Tampoco te estoy diciendo que te lances a sus brazos ni nada pero hay que admitir que se esfuerza mucho en estar a tu lado… Aún estando él también muy lastimado. Y te trae siempre de todo –Finalizó la pequeña maga haciendo gestos un poco exagerados.

Y es que era cierto, el Dreyar se esforzaba en hacer "entrar en razón" a la Heartfilia. Porque le compraba muchos obsequios, tenía detalles, era más "cortes", al estilo Laxus por supuesto, y siempre la andaba defendiendo de cualquiera.

Recordaba algo que había ocurrido un par de días atrás. Se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros del gremio reunidos en una sala común que ya estaba terminada. En una esquina, donde se encontraba Raijinshu que era más o menos el área VIP, también estaba ella. Sin previo aviso y tras un par de bromas Bickslow se había atrevido a soltar un comentario muy mal sonado… Había "sugerido" que él, Laxus y Lucy debían hacer… Bueno, un trió. A lo que el rubio líder de la banda del trueno lo había empotrado contra la pared sosteniéndolo por el cuello cortando su suministro de aire. Y con una terrible mirada ansiosa de matar le había mantenido un buen rato sin liberarlo. Hasta Evergreen y Freed habían intentado, sin mucho éxito, que lo soltase de una vez porque podía matarlo. No fue sino hasta que Lucy le dijo que lo soltara que el Dreyar había dejado por fin a su compañero.

Pero ahora Laxus se había molestado con la Heartfilia, espetándole que nadie nunca le iba a tener respeto sino se daba, ella misma, a respetar y que ninguna persona que se considerara decente iba a permitir que se refirieran a ella de una forma tan vulgar. Luego se había marchado muy molesto a la primera misión de rango S que había encontrado. Y hasta el día de hoy, no había regresado. Por supuesto se había llevado consigo a Raijinshu. Y al parecer igual le iba a dar su merecido al pobre tonto que había osado hablarle así a "la mujer" de Laxus Dreyar.

Lucy estuvo dándole vueltas al tema todo el día. Levy tenía razón. Incluso el Dreyar había llegado a tanto que le había casi renovado el guardarropas. Por supuesto que ella rechazaba todo lo que él le llevaba, pero este dejaba prendas y zapatos sobre su cama de todas formas. Habían construido unas pequeñas habitaciones en el gremio mientras se reconstruía todo lo demás. Sin embargo estas no eran suficientes para acaparar toda la necesidad de los que ya no tenían hogar, así que cada habitación albergaba a dos personas. Para su suerte ella compartía habitación con Wendy. Porque Fairy Hills tampoco se había librado del terrible Acnologia.

No fue sino hasta un par de días después que el Dreyar por fin había regresado de la tan peligrosa misión. Ella se había vestido con un hermoso conjunto que el mismo Dreyar le había comprado, porque cabe mencionar que aunque no suene muy lógico, el hombre tenía un exquisito gusto en ropa femenina… O más bien cuando lo compraba se imaginaba como se le vería a la rubia.

Raijinshu la saludaba como si fuese algo así como la "matrona" del lugar. Siempre alegres con ella. Pero esta vez Bickslow fue la excepción, casi ni la había mirado sino que solo había hecho algo parecido a una reverencia y se había marchado casi huyendo de ahí. ¿Qué le habría hecho Laxus?

Al susodicho lo vio entrar por último, lleno de vendas y algunos rapones que ya habían sido tratados. Al ser el único mago clase S del equipo, debía hacer la parte "clase S" de la misión, ósea, la más difícil.

Ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pues el rubio se había marchado furioso esa vez. Optó por saludarlo tímidamente y darle un pequeño abrazo, más se sorprendió cuando el Dreyar la había estrechado fuertemente entre sus brazos. Como si realmente la extrañara.

-Laxus… -Comenzó la chica, pero fue callada por un beso que le estaba otorgando su novio.

-Lo… -Comenzó el rubio –Ya sabes. Toda esa mierda de disculparse –Eso era lo más cercano que iba a recibir de un "lo siento" del hombre. Pero estaba bien. Porque más allá de sus palabras, la Heartfilia había aprendido a leer sus ojos. Que era una de las partes más expresiva que poseía.

La chica solo atino a abrazarlo de nuevo. Lo había extrañado… Y es que le costaba pasar un solo día sin verlo.

Y entonces lo entendió… ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ella en el gremio cuando no podía, ni quería, despegarse de su rubio ni por un momento? ¿La solución? Era más que obvia.

-Quiero… -Habló otra vez la chica –Quiero… Vivir contigo, Laxus… -Susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que él escuchara.

Al principio se sorprendió. Según él la Heartfilia iba a estar molesta por haberle gritado frente a todos y haberse largado cobardemente el día en el que por primera vez se había "peleado" con ella. Y ahora le salía con que ya quería, por fin, aceptar el vivir con él. "Mujeres" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Él no las entendía, pero así estaba bien. Lo único que le interesaba era que por fin podría estar con su chica.

…

-Te pongo en sobre aviso de algo –Mencionó mientras ayudaba a la chica a empacar sus pertenencias –En mi casa tengo una cama, una mesa, como tres sillas, una cocina pequeña sin horno, un refrigerador y mi sofá–Terminó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-¡espera! ¿Nada más? –Cuestionó la chica sorprendida. ¿Y los adornos? ¿Y el comedor? ¿Y el juego de sofás, las camas para las visitas, las sillas extra, el horno, las mesas de noche, los aparatos electrónicos, los estantes y todo lo que hace falta, según la Heartfilia, en un hogar?

Empezó a espetarle rápidamente todo aquello. Pero él solo respondió que como soltero y hombre independiente solo necesitaba eso. Algo para comer y dormir era más que suficiente. La chica le dijo que eso no era una casa, que era más bien un triste intento de una.

El hombre para evitar problemas le dijo que podía gastar su dinero en comprar todo lo que necesitase para llamar "hogar" a aquella vivienda.

La rubia se terminó sorprendiendo por la facilidad con la que el Dreyar aflojaba el billete. Pero terminó diciéndole que no podía aceptar que él se hiciese cargo de todos los gastos. Que ella también trabajaría.

Aunque al final nieto de Makarov le dijo que se dejara de estupideces y simplemente comprara de todo. Que incluso tenía años queriendo contratar a alguien que lo hiciese y el que ella lo hiciera le salía incluso más barato.

Lo que Lucy no sabía, era que las intenciones del Dreyar era que ella hiciera su hogar tal cual lo quería. Porque pensaba vivir con ella el resto de su vida…

Una vez que llegaron, pudo apreciar que la casa en realidad era bastante amplia, con su salón, comedor, cocina. Una triste cocina sin nada cabe mencionar. Su salón secundario, un segundo piso con cuatro habitaciones, varios baños, un salón aleatorio en la segunda planta que podía servir como salón de música o de entretenimiento y un amplio jardín. Era una casa que tenía una hermosa vista y, en realidad, se encontraba en un barrio bastante bueno y fino.

-No puedo creer que nunca hayas amueblado esto –Mencionó la chica cuando se sentó en la cama.

-Bueno, es que como mago independiente desde que tenía quince años nunca aprendí realmente como hacerlo –Respondió el Dreyar apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se le quedo viendo a la chica quien observaba por la amplia ventana que dejaba entrar la iluminación a la recamara. Se veía preciosa, sentada en su cama con la tenue luz de la luna bañándola. Dejémonos de cursilerías, el hombre se la quería comer ahí y ahora –Oye Lucy… Estamos solos… -Murmuro mientras se acercaba a la cama y se inclinaba sobre la rubia.

* * *

**No cierres la página, no dejes de seguir el fic! Ya hablo de lemon, ya hablo de lemon! **Ya? Bueno... :3 Como les decía, en el siguiente capi... xD Ustedes entienden.

Y? Qué les pareció? Muy cursí? xD Muy atrevido? jaja. Déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no. =D

Por cierto, ya saben como es Laxus. No es que sea el hombre más dulce del mundo xD Pero también puede tener sus momentos. :3 A mi me gusto cuando lloro en Fantasía T.T Hermoso!


	7. Él más cerca que nunca

Buenas! Qué acontece en sus existencias? xD

Bueno, como lo prometí aquí les traigo el final de está pequeña historia que comencé como hace un mes =) Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que así como los pasados capis les gustaron, esta también les encante xD

Y sin más que decir, aquí el capi:

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Él más cerca que nunca**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Lucy se había mudado con el Dreyar, la noticia había emocionado a muchos, sobre todo a Makarov. Pero había otros más que habían optado por amenazar al rubio de que no fuese a hacerle daño a la chica o iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

De ahí en adelante todo se había calmado, luego de un par de semanas. Ambos se habían encargado de amueblar el triste intento de Laxus en hacer aquel remedo de choza en una mansión del nivel de ambos. En realidad, Laxus no podía estar más feliz al tener a la chica ahí, se habían acomodado tanto que ya hasta parecía que estaban casados o algo así.

Realmente el Dreyar alguna vez había creído que era imposible el sentir esa felicidad, pero las circunstancias lo habían hecho entender que no había mayor felicidad que estar con la persona que se ama… Y darle unas buenas revolcadas por las noches.

…

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto? –Cuestionó el Dreyar cuando cayó sobre la cama sin nadie debajo. Y es que él esperaba tener una deliciosa experiencia sexual con la chica. Pero esta se había apartado incluso antes de que pudiera darle un beso.

Lucy saltó de la cama riendo.

-No estoy bromeando. Tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas–Habló mientras ponía un aspecto pensativo –Además, tu aún estás herido –Señalo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Pues el hombre acababa de tener una misión rango S que… Pues no había salido muy bien que digamos.

Luego de aquello el Dreyar se había resignado, y al no tener nada bueno que hacer decidió ir con la Heartfilia a las grandes tiendas de Magnolia. Gran error. La chica se la pasaba mirando por largos ratos algo y al final ni siquiera lo compraba. Iban como por su décima tienda y la chica solo había comprado ingredientes para la cena.

-Mujer… ¿Me piensas tener dando vueltas aquí todo el día? –Interrogo aburrido el rubio mientras cargaba todo lo que ella le ponía encima. Como a un burro de carga.

-Espera, creo que voy a hacer pasta… ¿Te gusta la pasta? –Pregunto, pero solo recibió un elevamiento de hombros restándole importancia.

-Lo que me des, me basta –Respondió simplonamente.

-¡Laxus! –Le regañó ella.

-Nena, tu comida es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo ¿Contenta?

-Contenta –Finalizó con una sonrisa. Y es que el hombre había entendido que no existía método en el universo para ganarle una discusión a una mujer. Buen chico Laxus.

Luego prosiguieron con las comprar. Después de todo ese tiempo, el hombre seguía acompañándola hasta con orgullo. ¡Que vean todos esos gatos que ella era solo suya!

Algo le llamó la atención, era una revista. Pero no una revista cualquiera, pues era la Sorcerer Magazine… Él y Lucy eran la portada…

-¡¿Pero qué?! –Gritó cuando asimilo que estaba en la portada de eso. Tomó rápidamente la publicación y la pagó. En la portada se encontraban ellos, una enorme fotografía de ellos besándose con el título en la portada: "Los dos rubios de Fairy Tail" Abrió rápidamente los papeles, buscando casi con desesperación la página en la que saliese el artículo de ellos. Lo encontró rápidamente, con tremendo poster gigante de ambos en trajes de baño. Oh si, recordaba ese día que fueron a la playa y… ¡concéntrate Laxus! Pasó la página y allí lo encontró. No había una o dos, había doce páginas de historia, comentarios y todo sobre ellos.

Casi le dio un ataque cuando leyó que los mismos integrantes de Fairy Tail habían dado su opinión con respecto a la relación sentimental que ambos mantenían. "Genial" pensó con ironía.

"¿Qué piensas, como compañero, del hecho de que el nieto del maestro y la princesa de Fairy Tail salgan en una relación tan seria?" La pregunta había sido dirigida a Gray.

"Que si ese patán le llega a hacer algo a Lucy terminara con el cerebro congelado" Había respondido el chico, Laxus solo rodó los ojos.

La misma pregunta había sido dirigida a varios miembros del gremio, todos con respuestas únicas y diferentes:

Erza –"Laxus, si estás leyendo esto. Es mejor que corras", joder, ahora tendría que escapar de ella.

Natsu –"No te voy a permitir que…" Al parecer la respuesta había sido cortada. ¿Quién sabrá por qué?

Mirajane –"Hacen una bella pareja, ¿No lo crees?" Por lo menos ella estaba de su lado.

Makarov –"Espero que me den muchos, muchos nietos" Viejo entrometido, eso iba con segundas intenciones, estaba seguro.

Freed –"Debó admitir que al principio no sabía si Lucy-san era adecuada para Laxus-sama. Pero luego me di cuenta de que era la indicada" Eso lo había sorprendido, el peli verde se lo tenía bien guardado.

Evergreen –"Laxus es tan guapo. Pero debo admitir que Lucy también es guapa, son una pareja de bellos, ojala fueran estatuas" Típico de Evergreen.

Bixslow –"Sin comentarios…". "Más te valía" pensó el hombre recordando el pequeño incidente.

Y así seguían y seguían los comentarios, unos buenos, otros malos. Pero al final solo de ellos dos. Llegó a un momento, en la parte de la historia, en la que él rubio recordó que cuando Phantom Lord había atacado, él la había pedido a ELLA, que se la dieran como su mujer y que solo así accedería. Wow, realmente era shockeante recordar aquello. Pues en aquel entonces jamás se hubiera imaginado que, efectivamente, ellos terminarían enrollándose. Le daba también un poco de vergüenza. ¿Y qué si en aquel entonces Phantom Lord hubiese tenido éxito? ¿Y si se la hubieran llevado a su padre y jamás hubiera regresado? Él no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora…

Incluso tal vez, y solo tal vez. La Heartfilia se hubiera comenzado a enamorar de él si este hubiera ayudado sin lucrarse. Pero no, tenía que ser un patán…

-¿Qué haces, cariño? –Cuestionó la rubia una vez que había salido de la tienda cargando todas las cosas que había comprado, extrañada de que el hombre no la hubiese seguido.

-Nada –Respondió este para enrollar la revista y metérsela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Si tú lo dices… Ya terminé de comprar todo. ¿Nos vamos? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa, él solo tomó las bolsas de las compras, llevándolas todas en una brazo. Y el otro se lo ofreció a ella para empezar a caminar juntos a casa de nuevo.

…

-Sabes perfectamente que contigo fue mi primera vez –Mencionó la chica mientras recostaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo del hombre. Ambos desnudos sobre la cama solo tapando su desnudez con las sabanas.

-No me refería a eso –Respondió él –Te pregunte si lo habías pensado antes, me refiero a que todo adolescente tiene sus sueños raros, ya sabes. Solo en tu cabecita –Dijo mientras tocaba la frente de la chica con su dedo índice.

-Pues… Ya sabes, una vez… -Murmuraba la chica sin sentido.

-Lucy –La corto el hombre –Dime la verdad, no me voy a enojar. Yo tampoco eh sido un santo.

-Es que… Me da pena –Él solo le dirigió una mirada para calmarla –Esta bien… Una vez tuve un sueño de la que no estoy muy orgullosa, y era… -Cada vez ella iba bajando más y más el tono de su voz –Contigo…

-¿Conmigo? –Preguntó sorprendido el Dreyar -¿Me estás diciendo que antes de que pasara todo eso, ya tenías sueños húmedos conmigo? –Lo dijo casi con burla –Que pervertida.

-¡No te rías! –Le hiso un adorable puchero ella mientras lo miraba con recelo -¿Y tú? –Interrogó de repente -¿Con quién tuviste tu primer sueño de esos?

Pero de repente el hombre se puso serio, la apartó hacia un lado con cuidado y se sentó en la cama.

-No, yo no… Yo no tuve la oportunidad de soñar primero con eso… -Lo murmuro en un tono casi melancólico.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Lucy también se sentó en la cama a espaldas de él, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Mi viejo… Bueno, mi papá… -Parecía como si realmente le costara decir aquello. Tomó aire, lo mantuvo durante unos segundos y luego lo expulso como queriendo calmarse -¿Quieres saber cómo fue mi primera vez? –No espero a que le respondiera –Tenía 14 años. Entre a una habitación, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo ahí. Una mujer se acerco a mí y me empezó a manosear y bueno… Ya sabes. Luego ella se levantó, se vistió, tomó su dinero y se marchó.

La rubia solo atinó a abrir mucho los ojos ¿Qué clase de monstruo le hacía eso a un niño de esa edad? No hubiese imaginado nunca que el Dreyar tuviese ese… trauma, bueno. Tal vez un muchacho de 16 o 17 años… ¿Pero 14? Y con una mujer… De "ese" tipo.

-¿Quién…? –No pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Mi padre… En aquel entonces yo lo adoraba como todo hijo adora a su padre… Él tenía la creencia de que uno solo es hombre cuando ya ha tenido sexo. Solo así pruebas serlo. ¿Sabes? Incluso cuando supe que era malo, y que tenía odio en su corazón. Yo seguía "queriéndolo" de alguna forma… Mi abuelo me dijo que estaba mal y que por eso lo había expulsado. Y yo solo sentí una rabia inmensa. No te estoy diciendo que por eso me justifico de todo lo malo que hice… Pero créeme, nunca voy a olvidar aquello. Tampoco lo… usado, que me sentí.

-Laxus… -Comenzó a hablar la chica, pero solo atinó a arrodillarse en la cama abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No te preocupes… De eso ya varios años. Gracias por escuchar. ¿Sabes? Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera al viejo de mi abuelo. Es que… No le había tenido la confianza a nadie. Pero a olvidémonos de eso, ¿Vale?

-Como tú quieras… -Susurro la rubia con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del rubio -Ya veo… -De repente una idea que tal vez no era muy correcta cruzó por la cabeza de la chica. Con eso lograría que el Dreyar olvidase aquello –Y dime, Laxus… ¿Cómo fue MI primera vez? –Ronroneo suavemente en su oído. Vaya, estar con él ya la había hecho pervertida enserio.

-¿Tu primera vez? –Pregunto girándose un poco para verla mejor –Pues con un galán como yo,  
¿Cómo crees que fue? –Mencionó en un tono de por más coqueto.

-No lo sé. Tengo entendido que me tenías ganas desde antes de conocerme.

-Pues a ti, nena. Para mi disgusto. Todos te tienen ganas antes de conocerte –Dijo sin saber si estar feliz de tener a una mujer tan endemoniadamente sensual o enojado por tener razón y que cada hombre en la tierra le tuviera ganas –Además, no creas que fui un animal contigo. La verdad es que… Se te notaba lo primeriza.

-¡Laxus! –Le recriminó ella.

-No me regañes porque es cierto. Te tocaba y te ponías a temblar –Ok, eso sobrepasaba los límites. Y es que el Dreyar lo decía de una forma que para él tal vez era normal. Pero para el resto del mundo era sublimemente erótico –Eso me gustó. Nunca había estado con una mujer… Ya sabes, pura y casta.

Pero de repente la Heartfilia se apartó de él.

-Así que otras mujeres, ¿Eh? –Pregunto con recelo, el rubio sonrió con picardía, vaya que era fácil encelar a su chica. -¿Qué pensarías si yo decidiera buscar hombres con más exper…?

No pudo terminar porque el Dreyar se le había lanzado encima, acostándola de inmediato en la cama.

-Oh no, nena. Mal momento, lugar y persona para hacer ese tipo de comentario –Y no espero más para comenzar a atacar el cuello de la rubia. Y es que le iba a dejar bien en claro que no existía hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que la pudiese hacer gritar como él lo hacía.

… 15 minutos después…

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Laxus! –Gemía cada vez que sentía como él la embestía… Y el éxtasis golpearla de repente.

-¡Ah, mierda! ¡Estoy en el jodido cielo! –Grito el Dreyar al sentir el orgasmo de la chica apretarlo. Y es que la chica ya tenía suficiente práctica, pero seguía teniendo el mismo espíritu de siempre. Este era ya su segundo orgasmo en 12 minutos.

La rubia se "repuso" sintiendo como él no se detenía ni para dejarla respirar. Volvió a gemir fuertemente cuando, en una de sus estocadas, el Dreyar toco ese pequeño nervio que la hacía volverse loca. Y es que el rubio conocía tan bien la anatomía de su chica que encontrar su punto "G" ya no era problema.

Siguió así sintiendo como su propio orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más. El cuerpo de él era inmenso comparado con el de ella, quien quedaba casi enterrada debajo.

Dio un último gemido en el que sintió nuevamente como las paredes de la chica se cerraban. Lleno todo el interior de ella con su semen y luego se dejo caer sobre sus codos para no aplastarla. Tenían la respiración agitada y los cuerpos sudados.

Por pura casualidad Laxus miro hacia un lado, sobre la mesita de noche, se encontraba la revista que había comprado en la tarde con ellos siendo catalogados como la pareja más "hot" del momento.

Y era cierto… Que ellos dos eran la pareja más sensual y candente de Fairy Tail.

No pudo evitar darle un cariñoso beso en los labios a la chica, la amaba demasiado. Y ya se lo había dejado bien en claro…

…

-Es bueno bañarse aquí de vez en cuando –Mencionó la rubia mientras estiraba sus brazos teniendo el cuerpo medio sumergido en la bañera

Las chicas de Fairy Tail habían decidido todas irse a bañar juntas en el nuevo baño de Fairy Hills, recién reconstruido. Y Lucy había sido invitada a la fiesta de inauguración solo para mujeres.

-Ara, ara. Lucy-chan qué bueno que pudiste venir –Habló la mayor de los Strauss con una sonrisa. Pero la Heartfilia no entendió. ¿Cómo que "pudiste" venir?

-Ya sabes, con tu hombre que te mantiene tan ocupada –Respondió Cana despejando las dudas de la chica… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?! Lucy de repente saltó quedando de pie en la gigantesca tina con un sonrojo de pies a cabeza –Oh vamos, viven juntos. Es obvio que pasan teniendo sexo salvaje día y noche.

-¡Cana! –La rubia estaba de por más sonrojada, y es que la Alberona lo decía en voz alta sin importarle que ahí estuvieran casi todos los miembros femeninos de Fairy Tail… Y Happy.

-Se gusssstan

-Tranquilízate, Lucy –Dijo de repente Bisca –Es como que a mí me avergonzara decir que lo hago con Alzack. Nos amamos y eso es lo importante –Bueno, eso había tranquilizado a la rubia. Y sorprendido a todas las demás, y es que la Connell hablaba con una sabiduría innata. Y con mucho amor. Lucy sonrió, era verdad que se había enamorado de ese calenturiento que tenía por novio.

-Ahora dejemos de hablar de Laxus –Murmuro de repente la mejor bebedora de Fairy Tail –Y dime ¿Te aprieta los pechos como yo lo hago? –Pregunto con un sonrojo delatando su estado de ebriedad acercándose demasiado a la rubia.

-¡Cana! –Y todas las chicas rieron, esas dos no lo sabían, pero se tenían una confianza que nadie más poseía entre sí.

Porque no importaba lo que sucediera, de ahora en adelante, ella estaba feliz por todo lo que le había ocurrido. Y tal vez no era un bello cuento de hadas… Pero si que era su historia de amor. Ella sabía que todo iba a terminar bien... Lo supo más que todo desde hace un par de días cuando, de casualidad, había encontrado un hermoso anillo de compromiso entre las cosas de Laxus… Si, definitivamente un final feliz.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, y jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta pero… Todo era gracias a Cana…

FIN

* * *

Y bien? Que les pareció el final? Sienten que le falto algo, la verdad es que es la historia más corta que eh hecho 0.0U Pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado! =D

Se despide, Gab! ~~


End file.
